Howard and Raj's lives without Penny
by ynotlleb
Summary: In my stories starting with "Life Without Penny" what happened to Howard and Raj?
1. Chapter 1

_**In my stories starting with "Life Without Penny" what happened to Howard and Raj?**_

HHHHHHHHHH

From: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

To: Raj dot Koothrappali at astro dot caltech dot edu

Dear Raj

Greetings from Florida, I have been here at Kennedy for 2 days now. I am looking forward to getting started with my new job working on satellites before they got loaded onto rockets prior to launch. I miss you and all my friends in California but this offer of a promotion and a transfer was too good not to take. My mother is enjoying having so many relatives so close. We are staying with my cousin until we get the Pasadena house sold.

Keep in touch my old friend, hope to see you out here some time soon.

Howard

Mr. Howard Wolowitz

Assistant Manager

Payload Launch Vehicle integration department

NASA Kennedy Space Centre

Florida

RRRRRRRRRR

From: Raj dot Koothrappali at astro dot caltech dot edu

To: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

Dear Howard

Hello from Caltech although maybe not for too much longer! Last month Gablehauser told me that they hadn't been able to get the funding for me to continue my research, consequently my contract will not be renewed when it expires in six months time :-( However, later the same day I got an email from my PhD supervisor in Cambridge, there are going to be two new lectureships in astrophysics at Cambridge University later this year. He encouraged me to apply and I am going back over the pond to my _alma mater_ for a job interview next month :-) I hope there are no ladies on the interview panel.

Best wishes to your mother, hope the job is going well.

Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali

Astrophysics Postdoctoral Researcher

Department of Physics

California Institute of Technology

Pasadena, California


	2. Chapter 2

_**In my stories starting with "Life Without Penny" what happened to Howard and Raj?**_

RRRRRRRRRR

From: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

To: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

Dear Howard

Hello from Cambridge, it is wonderful to be back here, I feel 10 years younger back at my _alma mater!_ Cambridge is just as I remember, totally looks like Hogwarts. I have to get up to speed with undergraduate Physics but at least I won't start teaching until the new academic year in the autumn.

I miss Caltech and California but as they couldn't keep employing me I am glad to have got a new job.

Best wishes to your mother, hope the job is going well, don't try and stow away in a rocket.

Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali

Lecturer in Astrophysics

Department of Physics

Cavendish Laboratory

University of Cambridge

HHHHHHHHHH

From: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

To: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

Dear Raj

Hello from the Space Coast, I am enjoying life here in sunny Florida. I haven't tried stowing away on any rockets although I sometimes get to go and check on a satellite in a rocket on the launch pad. It's quite a view up there.

Our old family home is California should be sold next month, mother has found a new house for us. We should be moving in about six weeks time, it has been good staying with relatives but we don't want to outstay our welcome.

Good luck with your teaching.

Howard

Mr. Howard Wolowitz

Assistant Manager

Payload Launch Vehicle integration department

NASA Kennedy Space Centre

Florida


	3. Chapter 3

**_In my stories starting with "Life Without Penny" what happened to Howard and Raj?_**

HHHHHHHHHH

From: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

To: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

Dear Raj

Leonard is getting married to Leslie Winkle! Who would have thought it, that's one way for Leonard to get away from Sheldon I suppose. I am looking forward to returning to California for the wedding, hope to see you there old friend.

How is your teaching?

Howard

Mr. Howard Wolowitz

Assistant Manager

Payload Launch Vehicle integration department

NASA Kennedy Space Centre

Florida

RRRRRRRRRR

From: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

To: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

Dear Howard

I am coming back to California for Leonard's wedding, a chance for the gang to get together one more time. I hope Leonard knows what he is doing, I have always found Leslie Winkle to be a somewhat intimidating person.

Teaching is going fine, I can lecture to classes with females as long as I don't look directly at them. I make sure my grad students do the supervision session with ladies.

Best wishes to your mother, how are things in the new house?

Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali

Lecturer in Astrophysics

Department of Physics

Cavendish Laboratory

University of Cambridge


	4. Chapter 4

_**In my stories starting with "Life Without Penny" what happened to Howard and Raj?**_

RRRRRRRRRR

From: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

To: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

Dear Howard

I have some news old friend, after Leonard and Leslie's wedding 3 months ago I got thinking about my future. I am going to get married! I asked my father to find a wife for me so he found me Samina. She was born in London of Indian parents and returned to Delhi as a teenager, her uncle works at the same hospital as my father. She came to Cambridge to study for her PhD the year after I left for California and she has just been appointed as a lecturer in Chemistry.

We are still getting to know each other, I have persuaded myself as she is going to be a relative I can talk to her. We are both going back to India for the wedding in six months time.

I hope that everything is good for you and your family in Florida.

Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali

Lecturer in Astrophysics

Department of Physics

Cavendish Laboratory

University of Cambridge

HHHHHHHHHH

From: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

To: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

Dear Raj

Congratulations on your impending wedding. First Leonard and now you! I had better get myself a wife soon or else Sheldon might get married before me :-)

Let me know more details about the wedding, it would be interesting to visit India.

Congratulations again old friend and pass on my best wishes to Samina.

Howard

Mr. Howard Wolowitz

Assistant Manager

Payload Launch Vehicle integration department

NASA Kennedy Space Centre

Florida


	5. Chapter 5

_**In my stories starting with "Life Without Penny" what happened to Howard and Raj?**_

HHHHHHHHHH

From: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

To: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

Dear Raj

Bad news old friend, I won't be able to make your wedding in India :-( My mother is seriously ill, I don't want to get too far from Florida at the moment. They reckon it will take a couple of months for her to recover.

The offer still stands for you and Samina to come to Florida and visit as part of your honeymoon.

I hope that everything goes well at your wedding, best wishes to you both and your family.

Howard

Mr. Howard Wolowitz

Assistant Manager

Payload Launch Vehicle integration department

NASA Kennedy Space Centre

Florida

RRRRRRRRRR

From: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

To: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

Dear Howard

Sorry to hear that you can't come to the wedding but I fully understand why, please pass on our best wishes to your mother. We are looking forward to visiting you in Florida, Samina has never been to the USA.

Have you heard the news about Leonard? He has left Caltech for Princeton and he is going to get a divorce :-( Not good news but I had my doubts about those two getting married. However, I have no doubts about me and Samina, I am looking forward to being married to her.

See you soon

Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali

Lecturer in Astrophysics

Department of Physics

Cavendish Laboratory

University of Cambridge


	6. Chapter 6

**_In my stories starting with "Life Without Penny" what happened to Howard and Raj?_**

RRRRRRRRRR

From: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

To: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

Dear Howard

We are now back home in Cambridge together, back to work at the University tomorrow. Many many thanks for your kind hospitality for our trip to Florida. It was great to see you again, I am glad your mother is feeling better. Samina really enjoyed the tour your arranged for us at the Kennedy Space Centre.

We hope to return your kind hospitality if you can ever make it over this side of the pond. We have moved into our new home in Grantchester and we have a spare room.

Best wishes from us both

Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali

Lecturer in Astrophysics

Department of Physics

Cavendish Laboratory

University of Cambridge

HHHHHHHHHH

From: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

To: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

Dear Raj

It was great to see you both in Florida, Samina is a lovely lady, you have got a good one there. Leonard told me that his divorce from Leslie will be finalised in a couple of months, I don't think that you two will have this problem.

If my mother's health improves I hope to come over the pond to visit you, it won't be this year but hopefully next year.

Enjoy your married life

Howard

Mr. Howard Wolowitz

Assistant Manager

Payload Launch Vehicle integration department

NASA Kennedy Space Centre

Florida


	7. Chapter 7

_**In my stories starting with "Life Without Penny" what happened to Howard and Raj? Next chapter starts 5 years after Raj and Samina get married.**_

HHHHHHHHHH

From: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

To: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

Dear Raj

Sheldon Cooper is getting married! I was only joking 5 years ago when I said I would have to hurry and find a wife before Sheldon but I just got the invitation! I wonder what this Amy is like, Leonard said he met her at Harvard last year at a conference.

Unfortunately I can't make the wedding, my mother is ill again, she has been in and out of the hospital for the last 6 months :-(

If you can make it over the pond for Sheldon's wedding then hopefully you could stop off in Florida on your travels.

Best wishes to you and Samina

Howard

Mr. Howard Wolowitz

Manager

Payload Launch Vehicle integration department

NASA Kennedy Space Centre

Florida

RRRRRRRRRR

From: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

To: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

Dear Howard

Who would have thought it, Sheldon Cooper is going to be married next month! We got the invitation but the International Astrophysics Congress is taking place in Cambridge at the same time as the wedding, we are all very busy at work getting ready for the conference, I am chairing the local organisation committee and I am also giving a keynote lecture. I won't be able to get over to California for Sheldon's wedding.

However, Samina has been invited to a conference in Atlanta next year, hope we can come and visit you on that trip.

I hope your mother is feeling better soon

Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali

Reader in Astrophysics

Department of Physics

Cavendish Laboratory

University of Cambridge


	8. Chapter 8

_**In my stories starting with "Life Without Penny" what happened to Howard and Raj?**_

RRRRRRRRRR

From: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

To: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

Dear Howard

It was great to see you after Samina's conference in Atlanta last month. I am glad that your mother is feeling better. You need to arrange a trip over the pond some time soon.

Have you heard the news from Leonard? His girlfriend has just moved in with him, she is another Physicist who works with him at Princeton. Let's hope this one lasts longer than Leslie Winkle.

Best wishes from Cambridge

Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali

Reader in Astrophysics

Department of Physics

Cavendish Laboratory

University of Cambridge

HHHHHHHHHH

From: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

To: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

Dear Raj

I am coming over the pond in 2 months time! I am going to a Space Science conference at the Rutherford Appleton Laboratory near Oxford. Oxford is near Cambridge isn't it? The conference lasts a week, I am flying in and out of London Heathrow airport but I will have a free weekend after the conference. My mother will stay with my cousin for the week I am away.

I need to get a passport before I leave, this will be my first time outside the USA.

See you soon

Howard

Mr. Howard Wolowitz

Manager

Payload Launch Vehicle integration department

NASA Kennedy Space Centre

Florida

RRRRRRRRRR

From: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

To: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

Dear Howard

Oxford and Cambridge are nowhere near each other! It is nearly 100 miles from the second-rate University town to the best University town in the world. Don't bother visiting Oxford, it is a bit of a dump. Let us know when your conference ends and we will drive over and pick up you and take you to Cambridge for the weekend. We can take you to Heathrow when it is time to fly home.

We are both looking forward to your visit to Cambridge, see you soon.

Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali

Reader in Astrophysics

Department of Physics

Cavendish Laboratory  
University of Cambridge


	9. Chapter 9

**_In my stories starting with "Life Without Penny" what happened to Howard and Raj?_**

RRRRRRRRRR

From: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

To: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

Dear Howard

Welcome to England, I hope that you are having a good time at the conference. I see that the conference ends at 3.00pm tomorrow. We will be waiting to pick you up and drive you to Cambridge. We are looking forward to seeing you again and showing you our little University town.

Samina has a meeting on Monday morning so I will drive you to Heathrow to catch your flight home.

See you tomorrow old friend

Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali

Reader in Astrophysics

Department of Physics

Cavendish Laboratory

University of Cambridge

HHHHHHHHHH

From: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

To: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

Dear Raj

I am back home with mother in Florida, thanks for a fantastic time in Cambridge. It didn't look real, it looked like a movie set! You are very lucky to live and work in such a wonderful place.

I made some useful contacts at the conference with some British satellite engineers. I have a meeting with my boss later this week about a possible collaboration. I might get some more trips over the pond out of this.

Thanks again to you and Samina, hope to see you both soon.

Howard

Mr. Howard Wolowitz

Manager

Payload Launch Vehicle integration department

NASA Kennedy Space Centre

Florida


	10. Chapter 10

_**In my stories starting with "Life Without Penny" what happened to Howard and Raj?**_

HHHHHHHHHH

From: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

To: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

Dear Raj

Leonard is going to get married again, I got the invitation this morning, the date is in 5 months time. Provided mother is well enough I should be able to make it, with enough notice I should be able to get some of my Florida relatives to look after her that weekend.

I wonder what this Alex lady is like, at least they are not rushing into this marriage unlike Leonard's first time.

I hope to see you and Samina again at the wedding.

Howard

Mr. Howard Wolowitz

Manager

Payload Launch Vehicle integration department

NASA Kennedy Space Centre

Florida

RRRRRRRRRR

From: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

To: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

Dear Howard

Samina is pregnant! The new baby should come in 7 months time. We are both very happy and worried about our future. My father has offered to fly out and help with the delivery of his new grandchild.

We got the invitation to Leonard's wedding, I still hope we can make it but it all depends on how things go with Samina's pregnancy.

More news later old friend

Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali

Reader in Astrophysics

Department of Physics

Cavendish Laboratory

University of Cambridge


	11. Chapter 11

_**In my stories starting with "Life Without Penny" what happened to Howard and Raj?**_

RRRRRRRRRR

From: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

To: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

Dear Howard

I am coming to Leonard's wedding next month, provided nothing goes wrong with Samina and our unborn twins in next few weeks. Samina can't fly any more this far into her pregnancy but she doesn't want to stop my reunion with the old Caltech gang. Her cousin from London will come and stay at our house whilst I am away at the wedding. She is now on maternity leave from the University, although she is taking the opportunity to get some papers written up while she has the time. Her graduate students come for a cup of tea once a week to tell her how their work is progressing.

Hope to see you at Princeton next month.

Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali

Reader in Astrophysics

Department of Physics

Cavendish Laboratory

University of Cambridge

HHHHHHHHHH

From: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

To: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

Dear Raj

Good news about your trip to the wedding, Sheldon has confirmed that he is coming with his wife Amy. It will be great to have the four of us together again.

Look after your Samina, tell her not to work too hard.

See you next month.

Howard

Mr. Howard Wolowitz

Manager

Payload Launch Vehicle integration department

NASA Kennedy Space Centre

Florida


	12. Chapter 12

_**In my stories starting with "Life Without Penny" what happened to Howard and Raj?**_

HHHHHHHHHH

From: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

To: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

Dear Raj

Great to see you at Leonard's wedding, let's hope this one lasts longer than the first one. I hope that you are back with Samina and getting ready for the arrival of the twins, not long now.

Unfortunately my mother is back in the hospital again. She was taken ill the day I got back from Princeton, I am feeling guilty about leaving her to go to Princeton for the wedding.

Best wishes to you and Samina.

Howard

Mr. Howard Wolowitz

Manager

Payload Launch Vehicle integration department

NASA Kennedy Space Centre

Florida

RRRRRRRRRR

From: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

To: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

Dear Howard

Back home with Samina, not long to go now. The University will let me work from home from next month, I will only go in one day a week. They have rescheduled my lectures for later in the year. Unlike me Samina loves Indian food but she now wants Pizza every night! Whatever helps her prepare for the babies.

Sorry to hear about your mother's health, hope she is out of the hospital soon.

Best wishes from England

Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali

Reader in Astrophysics

Department of Physics

Cavendish Laboratory

University of Cambridge


	13. Chapter 13

_**In my stories starting with "Life Without Penny" what happened to Howard and Raj? Very good and bad news.**_

RRRRRRRRRR

From: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

To: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

Dear Howard

Welcome to Rebecca Aditya Koothrappali and Sara Priya Koothrappali, the girls arrived a month early but everyone is fine! We have given them English and Indian names, they can decide which ones to use when they get older, Aditya is the name of Samina's mother and Priya is my sister who you might remember visited me in California all those years ago.

My wife and daughters are coming out of the hospital tomorrow.

Best wishes to you and your family

Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali

Reader in Astrophysics

Department of Physics

Cavendish Laboratory

University of Cambridge

HHHHHHHHHH

From: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

To: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

Dear Raj

Congratulations to you and Samina on the birth of Rebecca and Sara, extremely good news.

Unfortunately I have some extremely bad news, my mother died yesterday. She never came out of the hospital after I got back from Leonard's wedding.

Look after your family my friend

Howard

Mr. Howard Wolowitz

Manager

Payload Launch Vehicle integration department

NASA Kennedy Space Centre

Florida


	14. Chapter 14

_**In my stories starting with "Life Without Penny" what happened to Howard and Raj?**_

HHHHHHHHHH

From: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

To: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

Dear Raj

My mother's funeral will be in 4 days time, Leonard and Alex and Sheldon and Amy are planning to come to Florida for the funeral. I suspect that you won't be able to make it.

I was able to tell her the news about your babies the day she died, she was happy to hear some good news that day but we all knew she was slipping away fast. At least I have lots of family nearby in Florida to comfort me.

Best wishes my friends

Howard

Mr. Howard Wolowitz

Manager

Payload Launch Vehicle integration department

NASA Kennedy Space Centre

Florida

RRRRRRRRRR

From: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

To: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

Dear Howard

I went to register the births of the twins today, Samina has agreed with me on this. Our daughters have been registered as Rebecca Aditya Deborah Koothrappali and Sara Priya Melvina Koothrappali. We were going to use Howard as a name if we had had any boy babies, we think it is appropriate to name the girls after your mother.

It isn't really practical for us to attend the funeral, please pass on our best wishes to Leonard and Sheldon and their wives.

Thinking of you my old friend

Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali

Reader in Astrophysics

Department of Physics

Cavendish Laboratory

University of Cambridge


	15. Chapter 15

_**In my stories starting with "Life Without Penny" what happened to Howard and Raj? Last part, four years after Raj becomes a father of twins.**_

RRRRRRRRRR

From: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

To: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

Dear Howard

The whole family are looking forward to our trip to Florida next month, the girls can't wait to meet Mickey Mouse. This should be quite a reunion, Sheldon is coming with Amy, Leonard is coming with Alex and their daughter Elaine. The old gang together again, is there a Comic Book store in your part of Florida?

Best wishes to you and Louise.

Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali

Professor of Astrophysics

Department of Physics

Cavendish Laboratory

University of Cambridge

HHHHHHHHHH

From: hwolowitz at ksc dot nasa dot gov

To: Raj dot Koothrappali at cam dot ac dot uk

Dear Raj

Looking forward to the great reunion, it will be good to see everyone again. It is going to be great to meet your little girls. I must admit that in all my years in Florida I have never been to Walt Disney World but I am sure that you and your family will have a great time there.

Not long now until I finally catch up Sheldon and become a married man, who would have thought it. Louise is looking forward to meeting everyone and then going to England on our honeymoon.

See you soon old friend

Howard

Mr. Howard Wolowitz

Assistant Director

Satellite Engineering

NASA Kennedy Space Centre

Florida


End file.
